Hoofbeats
by VeryClassy
Summary: Edward is in arizona and meets someone new, what will happen? most are canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this just past midnight right before I left to go ride horses!(and chose the name while trotting on a huge horse named Molly, who has a very bouncy trot)**

Hoofbeats: Chapter 1

Epov

It's been 3 Months since I left. Unbearable and long though they were, they passed. I survived. Barely.

The only thing that kept me going was the thought of finding Victoria. Silencing her. Forever. But I haven't been making much headway.

"I'm going to go back," I almost said 'home', but it wasn't my home. Not really. "Go back and see my family, make sure nothing has happened to them." I said to the large, drained lizard near me.

Then I got up and ran. Ran a long way, to the outskirts of a city. I slowed, jogging, human speed, From a house just outside the city boundaries to the airport in the center of the city.

_It's a good thing it's raining, _I heard someone think as I walked in the airport, _I don't have to wear a trench coat again._

_Nothing spectacular about that, _I tried to convince myself as I took a deep breath, my throat burning, as I smelled tons of humans. And one not so human scent.

I walked up to a ticket counter and smiled, "Hello, when is the soonest flight to Alaska?"

The woman at the counter looked up, her eyes slightly wide, and she thought, _Another one? I can't deal with all this! _I noticed that this was the person who had commented on the rain.

Then I registered what she looked like: pale as a sheet, slim but muscular body, blue contacts.

She looked at the computer to answer, "There's a flight in 2 hours to Anchorage."

As she looked I saw a sliver of bright gold, and I heard her think, _I know you can hear me._

**I know I haven't been very good at keeping up with my other stories, but I need to get this one out there.**

**Oh, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plots, etc. from the twilight saga. I only own The girl. **

**One more thing: I like poached eggs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofbeats: Chapter 2

Bpov

Here I am. In a garage. In grave danger of spilling soda on myself, and Jacob's Rabbit.

Jacob. My Jacob. My personal sun. And my new boyfriend.

It's been 3 months since HE left. And I've started to hate him.

**Sorry about the short chappie! Just there to express how I think she should feel.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to actually write these out, just know that they're there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofbeats: Chapter 3

Epov

My eyes widened and my polite smile disappeared.

She smirked slightly as she looked up, _Don't leave so soon! _She thought, _You're the only other 'vegetarian' vampire I've met since I moved here!_

I stared, "That's a little to soon." I said in a carefully bland voice, "Are there any scheduled later?" I asked.

"There's another one to Anchorage in 7 hours, and another to Anchorage at 3 A.M. tomorrow." she said, "But since both are on someone else's shift, you would either have to come back or buy a voucher. " she said in a polite and bright voice. "The vouchers cost an extra $20 per seat." _Please just come back! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just want to talk! Oh, and just think what you need to say to me? _She thought.

I blinked unnecessarily and thought _When is your shift over. _But not as a question, as I said, "I'll just come back later." With a fake smile.

_THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! _ She thought _I get off in 2 and ½ hours. My name's Heather, btw. _She smiled, "Thank you for you business." She said politely.

_Follow my scent when your shift is over._ I thought as I turned to leave.

_Wait _Heather thought and put a 'closed' sign on her counter. _Wait on a bench or something_

At that point I figured out that she was hiding something.

She walked off and I sat down on a bench to wait, as she asked. She came back quickly. _I'm taking my first sick day! _ Se thought semi-excitedly, _Follow me in a couple minutes. _

I closed my eyes, leaning back, and waited a couple minutes. Then I got up and followed her on foot.

**At the end of every chappie, I'm going to put a random tidbit.**

**(disclaimer)**

**tidbit: Heather's original name was going to be Mira, for reasons you will find out later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I went to camp for another week after the camp I got the idea from, and had plenty of time to write(we slept in A LOT!) So I'm treating you guys! 2 CHAPTERS!**

I followed her scent and arrived quickly at a large house, a few miles out of town, with a stable, paddock and pasture. She was waiting in the pasture. She waved for me to stay where I was: on the front porch, well away from where the horses were. She whistled loudly, and a lot of horses ran towards her, she whispered something to them and they calmed down, reaching their heads out for her to pet them. She took a rope off of her shoulder and put it around a huge, black horse's neck and let it to the stables. The rest followed, a few going in after her and the black horse. She got all the horses in the stalls and ran back to me.

" Would you like to meet my family?" She asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." I said politely.

She smiled, and gestured for me to follow her. She led me to the barn.

I was very confused.

We walked in and were in a long, wide aisle, with about 20 stalls on either side. The first stall held the large black horse, munching on hay. "This is Gem." she said, opening the stall door and patting the horse's neck.

I inched into the stall and Gem turned to glare at me. Heather laughed.

"She's moody" She said.

I reached out slowly and patted her neck, feeling her pulse.

I glanced at Heather, wondering how she managed.

"They're my family, they don't appeal to me." She answered my silent question. That used to be my job.

She laughed, and I smiled.

"So you read minds?" I asked.

"Not normally." she answered. I looked at her quizzically.

"My power is that I can copy- and grow on- other peoples' gifts." She smiled waiting for my reaction.

My eyes widened. I swear, if I stay around her much longer my eyes will be permanently fixed open. "Seriously?"

"Yup!" Heather said brightly.

"What do you mean, you can 'grow on' other peoples' powers?" I asked.

"Well, you can read minds, I can communicate telepathically." she said, searching my mind for another example.

"This girl… Bella," she said and I winced at her name, "She can block mental attacks towards her, I could probably push it out as a physical shield also." she looked up and saw my face. "What's wrong?"

I held up a finger, _I'll be right back, _I thought, she nodded and I made my way out of the stall, out of the barn, and off her property.

Once I had run a good distance away, until I couldn't hear her, I collapsed on the ground and started sobbing, though no tears came.

I lay there, curled in a ball(a/n like Bella would be), for who knows how long, sobbing, and then going frozen.

Finally moved again when someone tapped my shoulder. I got up quickly, ready to defend myself. But there was no reason to defend myself.

It was Alice.

**(disclaimer)**

**Tidbit: I LOVE HORSES!!!!!!!**

**Reason for last chappie's tidbit: Mira- mirror, because of her power.**

**R&R!**

**Snow.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I was instantly completely aware , wondering why she was here so suddenly. Here eyes were bright, and I could tell she was hiding something.**_

"_**You should get back to Heather, she's worried about you." Alice said, smiling.**_

_**I suddenly decided to explain about Bella.**_

_**Alice smiled wider, and suddenly she was hiding more. I frowned at her, "What are you hiding?" I asked impatiently.**_

"_**Go and find out!" Alice giggled, ushering me towards Heather's house. "Oh, wait. I don't approve but all parties involved end u happy enough." Alice smiled wryly. **_

_**I was very confused, but I went to talk to Heather anyway.**_

_**I ran to the house, then walked to the barn.**_

_**She was in the 7th**__** stall on the left, grooming a beautiful red-brown horse.**_

_**As soon as she saw me, she whispered something to the horse, too low for me to hear clearly, but it sounded something like, 'He's back." She slipped out of the stall and walked towards me, her eyes sad and concerned. We both realized that there was so much about each other that we neede to know, but words couldn't express them. We both just stood and stared at each other, our mouths half-open as we tried to find words. **_

_**Heather closed her mouth and took my hands, leading me to her house. We sat on the bench by her door. She sat for a second, staring at her shorts, then she looked up, her eyes filled with grief and determination.**_

_**She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and a flood of memories- human and vampire- rushed through her mind and into mine.**_

_**I'll put the actual memories next chapter once I think of them.**_

_**(disclaimer)**_

_**Tidbit- the first brush you use o groom a horse is called a currycomb**_


	6. Chapter 6

I stared in horror as the first blurry chain of memories came through: constant pain and shouting. They got a little clearer: a man with an angry face was beating her, and shouting at her, "Heather! Work! Scrub the floor, don't just wipe the dirt around!" Things like that. Every few seconds the scenery would change. At one point it was in a bedroom. He threw her on the bed and beat her. She blocked out the rest of that particular memory, showing me many different times it happened. _It was my… Father… he- he r-raped me. S-several times. _she thought, shaking and sobbing. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. I was furious at her father. _I killed him for it,_ She thought, still sobbing, her mental voice cold, _when I was changed, I killed him._

She showed me the memory of her mother's funeral, when she was 6. Her dad wasn't crying, he looked nervous. _He beat her to death. _Heather's mental voice was weak. She was crying into my chest.

Her father was shouting again, but in another room, at another person. You could hear thuds and the sound of someone slapping or hitting someone else.

Suddenly, it stopped. The screaming, the shouting, the thuds, the smacks. Then there were footsteps. Her father burst into her room, and she cowered against the wall. "come with me." He thundered, "GET UP AND FOLLOW ME!" he shouted at her when she was slow in getting up. He walked over and grabbed her arm yanking her to her feet. She whimpered. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE B--" Her father shouted in her face, dragging her from her room, into another room. "IF YOU DON'T OBEY ME, THIS IS WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO YOU!" He shouted, throwing her on the ground next to a body. The body was bruised and broken. It was her mother. Heather screamed, both in the memory, and in real time. She completely shut down, sobbing into my chest. I hummed a random tune, Esme's favorite. She calmed down after awhile.

She skimmed most of her human memories, up until one. She was in the woods, and she heard the sound of a cracking branch above her. She ran out from under the tree, and a branch fell exactly where she had been. She looked up and a man jumped down. He was pale, and he had red eyes. She started to scream, but he clapped a hand over her mouth, chipping one of her teeth. She squirmed, trying to get free, but he was too strong. He grabbed her shoulder, and suddenly, she couldn't move. He whipped her around to face him, and leaned in towards her neck.

"This is going to be painful, and you won't thank me. You probably won't be stuck like I am for long. You'll probably die soon enough." He said before his teeth ripped into her neck. Then they came right back out. Heather fell and the pain made her scream endlessly. She skipped over the rest of her transformation. Then she jumped right back in, when she woke up. She skimmed over the rest. It wasn't very important to her. The last thing she showed me was in full detail. My face after she had mentioned Bella. I looked like I was going to drop dead right then, there was so much pain on my face. Then how she had felt when I was gone. She was so worried, afraid I might never come back. She pulled back out of my head and opened her eyes, not sobbing anymore. My eyes were wide with sadness and horror at her human past. She choked out one more sob, and hugged me tight to relieve some of the pain.

**Poor Heather… I'm watching some crime investigation show right now(I don't now which one), that's where the ideas are from.**

**Tidbit: Alice is still sitting where Edward was 'crying'**

**(disclaimer)**


	7. AN school

Hey peeps, my school year starts in two days, and I'll be very busy from marching band, new classes etc. so I'll probably not be able to post much.


End file.
